Después
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Tributo a "Triángulo", de Schala S. ¿Qué queda al terminar? Nada… En ella ya no queda nada, ella se ve a sí misma como una inservible. Sí, siente, pero ya no como de antaño. Le sangran los omóplatos, algo le falta, algo ya no está para sostenerla; las alas, plateadas o blancas, inmaculadas con esperanza, yacen en las manos de otra persona. Gracias por leer.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 _Para mi querido Triángulo, para mi querida_ _ **Schala S**_ _._

 _Nunca podré estar a la altura de ambos._

* * *

 _"_ _Y sé que nunca lograré calar del todo en tu interior, para hacer que tus ojos refuljan como debieran"._

 _—_ _ **Tonya Hurley**_ _—_

* * *

 _Después_

* * *

 _¿Qué queda al terminar? Nada… En ella ya no queda nada, ella se ve a sí misma como una inservible. Sí, siente, pero ya no como de antaño. Le sangran los omóplatos, algo le falta, algo ya no está para sostenerla; las alas, plateadas o blancas, inmaculadas con esperanza, yacen en las manos de otra persona. Aquella persona ha matado a un ángel._

* * *

Aún recuerdo ese día de hace seis años ya; me quedó tatuado para siempre, jamás se irá y mi memoria lo revivirá a cada instante que permanezca a su lado. No puedo evitarlo, pues ese día odié, lloré; sentí todo. ¿Cómo te olvidas de sentir? Es imposible, naces con esa habilidad, te fue impresa en los genes; así que sí, jamás voy a olvidar ese día.

Esa noche, sentí un ki de una manera especial; Pan me estaba llamando. Pude haber sentido felicidad, pues supe que ella recordaba algo tan insignificante que le dije hacía muchos años; titilar el ki, para que sólo ella me encontrara. Pero no fue felicidad lo que experimenté. Sin saber por qué, mi pecho se contrajo y me angustié; algo estaba mal con Pan. No quise hacerla esperar y, para mi buena suerte, ella no estaba demasiado lejos, lo cual me permitió llegar en poco tiempo. Lo que encontré no fue tranquilizador en lo absoluto; ella, la mujer que siempre he amado, estaba deshaciéndose en llanto. Sus brazos, tan blancos, se comenzaban a teñir de rojo, las heridas ya estaban abiertas y expuestas. La obligué a aterrizar, pero ni así dejó de rasguñarse. Gritaba para quedarse sin voz, para expulsar el nudo en la garganta e insultaba a alguien sin nombre, y sus uñas seguían clavándose en su piel. Se golpeaba el pecho, el rostro y se jalaba la cabellera. Qué manera de autocastigarse para remediar los errores.

Porque el dolor es debilidad escapando del cuerpo. Y ella quería dejar de ser débil, dejar de sufrir.

Le separé los brazos con mucho esfuerzo y logré hacer que se calmara un poco, lo suficiente para contarme qué había sucedido. Y todo se fue al carajo en un instante, por un tiempo. Pude ver cómo todo lo ocurrido le marcaba a latigazos la espalda, cómo le hacían una hueco en el alma, cómo la dejaban vacía. _Grita Pan, grita todo lo que quieras_ , le dije, _no te guardes nada, sácalo todo…no te lastimes más_. Mis fuerzas se centraban en mantener sus manos alejadas de su cuerpo, el nudo crecía mientras la escuchaba maldecir, odiar en voz alta. Me tragué todas las lágrimas, ácidas y saladas. _Cuéntame Pan, háblame_ … Y ella habló. Escucharla llamarse a sí misma puta y zorra no fue nada agradable, y menos lo fue saber lo que le había hecho ese hombre. Podía percibir las ganas que Pan tenía de morir, de dejar de existir para que su vergüenza desapareciera con ella. La escuché decir mil veces que se había entregado a él, que estuvo siempre enamorada, que le habían roto el corazón y que habían jugado con ella, que eran unos hijos de puta. Los insultos se le fueron acabando y la voz se le quebró hasta que dejó de gritar. La sangre de sus brazos comenzaba a correr por mis manos que aun la sostenían, parecía que estaba lloviendo.

Porque sus lágrimas no sólo recorrían furiosas sus mejillas y mojaban mi camiseta, sino que se estrellaban como meteoritos alrededor de mí.

Me sentí querer morir igual que ella; junto a ella. También sentí las ganas de matar a ese alguien sin nombre, de sacarle el corazón y el alma a golpes, de hacerle sufrir al igual que Pan sufría por él. Podía escuchar cómo mis huesos tronaban alrededor del cuerpo de ella, la furia me desbordaba, los dientes apretados y la mandíbula contraída. Los ojos me escocían y la tentación de arrancármelos me estaba desbordando. Quería matarlo y después morir. Porque ella nunca me amaría como lo amaba a él. Lo comprendí al ver el dolor saliendo por los poros de su blanca piel, toda su felicidad pasada y futura era drenada de su ser; lo comprendí al verla tan perdida, tan vacía, desprovista de significado.

Y me odié por no protegerla. Pensé que pude haber hecho más por ella.

Lo sigo pensado ahora, aun después de seis años. Aunque Pan está a mi lado, algo en ella ya no volvió a ser lo mismo, había cambiado. No solo su apariencia, sino la mirada taciturna y reservada que poseía. Sé que todavía hay cosas que la persiguen, el fantasma de lo ocurrido aún no le abandona por completo los sueños; ni todas las pastillas para dormir, ni los tranquilizantes que ansiosamente toma para calmar sus demonios podrán sacarla de la añoranza que quizá todavía siente. No sé en qué momento me di cuenta, simplemente fui consciente de ello.

Siempre peleaba a muerte conmigo, quería desahogarse con lo que alguna vez amó más que a él. Me pedía que no le tuviera misericordia, así como ella no la tenía para mí. Si la mataba, mejor para ella. _Mátame, acaba conmigo_ , me decía _, haz que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra_ , y yo la atacaba. _Véngate de todo lo que te hice, de todas las groserías que te dije, de todos los desprecios que no te merecías; mátame y asunto arreglado._ Yo no ganaba nada con matarla, pero sí quería matar su dolor, aunque sea sólo por un instante, y la mejor forma que encontraba era complaciéndola. Yo vivía para complacerla.

Después de ese día, hace seis años, no la vi llorar otra vez.

* * *

 _¿Y cómo llorar? Si todo el líquido que puede salir de tus cuencas se ha secado. Como tú, como tu alma, como tu corazón._

 _Aún sientes ese pequeño encogimiento en el pecho, el nudo eterno en la garganta, pero nada. Nada sale de tus ojos vacíos. Ya ni el odio te sacia, ni el "hubiera" te puede calmar. Te quedas con hambre de algo, pero no sabes de qué. Las palabras se te atoran en la tráquea, sin llegar nunca a quien debe escucharlas._

 _¿Para qué tratar de pronunciarlas? Si a ese alguien sin nombre le interesan tanto como le interesaste tú alguna vez._

* * *

Yo estaba feliz, rebosaba de dicha con solo tenerla a mi lado. Siento vergüenza al reconocerlo, porque ella con trabajo era feliz. Me esforcé, di todo de mí, pero algo en Pan estaba roto; algo que yo no podía ayudarle a reconstruir. Sé que ella me ama, pero no tanto como amó estar en ese triángulo, como extrañaba sentirse a salvo en ese lugar; ella jamás se sentirá a salvo en ningún otro lugar, ni conmigo. Soy consciente de ello, y creo que siempre lo estuve.

Yo era su alma gemela quizá, pero él se entrometió en el camino.

Soy capaz de recordar el anochecer de un día en el que Pan salió vestida de negro. No sé a dónde se dirigía, pero cuando regresó, pude notar una pequeña grieta en la coraza que se había creado con los años. Naturalmente ella trató de ocultarlo, pero siempre he podido ver a través de ella, y ese anochecer todo se volvió más claro. Una vieja herida, un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriendo su espalda, un lamento ahogado en intentos de conversación. Todo transcurrió con normalidad según ella, y para mí solo existía el deseo de sanar sus heridas, de quitarle esa enorme piedra que cargaba invisible en el alma. Nada podría ser más triste que ponerse una máscara oxidada con lágrimas pasadas y llorar múltiplos de cada una de ellas.

Aún la siento en mí, esa noche. _Yo estaba en lo más profundo de su piel._

Era yo el que estaba con ella, era yo el que le hacía el amor. Cada centímetro de su ser era recorrido por mis manos, que siempre estaban hambrientas de ella. Besaba su alma hasta con el más mínimo roce de mis labios. Pan era mía, como lo fue alguna vez de él. O quizá jamás había dejado de serlo. Pero en ese momento, ni en otras ocasiones, no me arrepentí de amarla, de ser siempre el segundo hombre de su vida; no lo hice, porque soy feliz con las migajas de amor destinadas para mí. Qué patético suena, pero es la verdad.

Su cuerpo sudado debajo del mío, su respiración agitada, su aliento chocaba del todo en mi piel. Pan me permitía tocarla como yo siempre había anhelado hacerlo, y yo lo hacía. Mis manos de repente se convirtieron en expertas de su cuerpo, pues lo recorrían con la misma necesidad de conocerlo por completo. Su _piercing_ helado viajaba también sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis labios. Sus piernas también se enredaban en mis caderas y sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda. Podía probar la madurez que ella desarrolló en los brazos de un ser sin nombre, y aun así la disfrutaba. Pude estar en cuestión de minutos totalmente dentro de ella, y tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar una vez más de la melodía que eran sus gemidos. Sus labios emitiendo palabras casi inaudibles en mis oídos, mientas los míos besaban su cuello y deliraban con besar hasta su alma. Mis caderas no podían evitar querer moverse cada vez con más fuerza entre sus piernas, y ella me dejó hacerlo, gritando cerca de mis labios para mitigarlos un poco. Sus senos de pronto se convirtieron en todo, en lo mejor, y mis manos se concentraron en ellos, acariciándolos por enésima vez. Toda ella era tan dulce en ese momento, la felicidad me embargaba por el simple hecho de saber que era yo el que estaba ahí con ella; no él ni su pasado con todas sus perversiones…yo, y nada más me importaba. Pero todo llegó a su final, y satisfechos ambos, nos desparramamos por completo sobre las sábanas. Yo aún acariciaba su espalda, pues quería seguir sintiéndola junto a mí, por el temor a que desapareciera. Pero no lo hizo. Podía sentir que algo le faltaba en esa blanca espalda, las cicatrices se sentían como un marcado relieve debajo de las yemas de mis dedos.

* * *

 _Cuánta mezquindad podemos experimentar, con el simple objetivo de tener por unos minutos aquello que siempre hemos deseado. No importa cuántas veces sangres, cuantas lágrimas derrames; con solo un roce de eso que amamos puede llegar a ser suficiente._

 _Al diablo con la felicidad entera, si también es grato recibirla en pequeñas porciones. Pero la magia se consume cuando eres consciente de que solo es por un instante._

* * *

¿Y eres feliz ahora?

 _Lo soy._

¿Por qué?

 _Porque ella ha dejado de lastimarse, ella ha olvidado…ella ya ha perdonado. No pido nada más, solo la quiero a ella. A Pan. A la niña de la cual me enamoré._

Ella no te ama.

 _Lo hace, lo sé. Soy consciente de que no le puedo exigir que me ame tan fervientemente como yo le amo. Porque no puede. Porque tiene miedo. Sabe que yo primero moriría antes de hacerle daño, pero aun así le teme a entregarse por completo. Y no la culpo, jamás lo haría._

Eres un idiota.

 _Sí, lo soy. Soy un idiota que siente, que se desborda con cada una de sus miradas, con cada una de sus caricias…_

Son limosnas…

 _Y yo no le pido que sean más que eso. Entiende, no es su culpa. Es culpa de él y solo de él, y mía también… Yo…_

Basta ya, tú no tienes la culpa. Ya has hecho demasiado y ella lo sabe.

 _Solo quiero verla feliz de nuevo. Quiero que deje de mirarse como si estuviera herida… Quiero que deje de tenerse pena._

¿Pena por qué?

 _Por haber sentido más de la cuenta. Por haber permitido que ese alguien le sacara sus más perversos instintos. Por haber deseado tanto teñirse de rojo para salir del gris._

»Pintemos el futuro de negro, si necesita algún color«

 _Yo solo quiero…_

Tú quieres… ¿Qué quieres?

 _Me quiero morir._

¿Morir?

 _Sí, morir… Quiero estar muerto de verdad, pues ella me ya me había matado varias veces en el pasado._

Y no la odias.

 _Y le amo…jamás dejaré de amarla._

Ella acabará por consumirte.

 _Quiero que me consuma. Y todo habrá valido la pena. Nací para hacerla feliz._

No lo entiendo _._

 _Y no espero que lo entiendas. Nadie puede entenderlo, ni yo mismo. Tampoco espero entenderlo nunca, no quiero hacerlo. Pan no es del todo feliz, yo menos. Mi felicidad se deriva de la de ella, así lo decidí yo o no sé quién carajos. Después de todo, no podríamos ser felices al cien. Es imposible, pides imposibles. Yo nunca estuve para exigirle; ella ya no puede darme a mí ni a nadie más allá de sus límites. Hace todo lo que puede…_

Podría hacerlo mejor…

 _¡No, no puede! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! Y no quiero que lo haga mejor, jamás le haría eso._

¿Cuántas veces la escuchaste llorar contra tu espalda, creyendo que estabas dormido?

 _Miles de veces, ya perdí la cuenta. Sus lágrimas eran ácido, me mata escucharla sollozar. Pero lo necesitaba y si eso significa que mi espalda se derrita por completo, mojada con sus lágrimas, qué mejor. Estoy satisfecho._

Qué poco…

 _Es poco, es miserable, pero tal vez no merezca más._

* * *

 _"_ _Yo te amaría más que a mis libros, y lo que me produce leer._

 _Yo te amaría más que a las locas historias que escribo._

 _Yo te amaría más que a la música que escucho con tanta pasión._

 _Yo te amaría…si supiera hacerlo"._

 _— **Zary** —_

* * *

 _Mereces más._

¿Pan?

 _Mereces todo, mereces algo mejor que yo._

No.

 _Sí_

¿Por qué?

 _Porque yo ya no sirvo._

No me importa _._

 _Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Espero un día puedas perdonarme. Por todo, por cada cosa que te hice. No te merezco; lo único que merezco es la muerte._

¿Te arrepientes?

 _¿De qué?_

De haber sentido cuanto pudiste, de haber amado tan enérgicamente a ese ser cuyo nombre jamás pronunciaste. De haber deseado ser rojo; no negro, no blanco. Rojo.

 _No me arrepiento._

¿Entonces por qué me pides perdón?

 _Porque necesito escuchar que me perdonas._

No tengo nada de qué perdonarte.

 _¿Sabes? De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte aceptado antes. De haber sido tan grosera y egoísta. De haberte lastimado en más de una ocasión. Admito que en algún tiempo hacerte eso me producía placer. Me odio por haber sentido, sí, el placer. Me odio por ser tan ciega, tan imbécil. Hubiera…_

Nunca hay hubiera.

 _No, no lo hay, pero realmente hubiera hecho algo más. Fui tan tonta, pero de la manera más ruin me di cuenta de lo que siempre tuve a mi lado. Me convertí en una estadística más de ese dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"…_

Nunca me perdiste.

 _No, me perdí yo. Pero tú siempre supiste cómo encontrarme, y me sentía mal por que seas tú el que me hallara. Cualquiera, alguien más pudo haberlo hecho, pero siempre eras tú. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?_

¿Por qué no habría de ser yo?

 _Cada vez que lloraba, cada vez que necesitaba hablar, te lastimaba. No soy ciega Oob, siempre me di cuenta de tu mirada cristalina al observarme, al escucharme. Nunca fui justa contigo._

Yo jamás te lo pedí.

 _Tú jamás pediste nada, ese es el problema. Nunca exigiste lo que realmente merecías._

Ámame Pan…

 _Te amo Oob, no como debiera…_

Eso es más que suficiente.

* * *

 _"_ _Apaga las velas de todos mis Frankensteins._

 _Al menos mi deseo de muerte se hará realidad._

 _Sabes a San Valentín, y lloraremos; eres como un cumpleaños._

 _Debería tomar una fotografía que me dure más de lo que me duraste tú"._

 _—_ _ **Marilyn Manson**_ _—_

* * *

Todas las noches, cuando ella duerme desnuda junto a mí, la observo. Me encanta mirar cómo la luz de la luna se pierde o se mezcla en su pálida piel. Su espalda tan pura, y en ella, unas alas que solamente yo logro ver. Tal vez él se las haya arrancado, pero estás volviendo a crecer; no como antes, no con esperanza…están creciendo con paciencia. Porque "esperanza", ni "fe" siquiera aparecen en su diccionario. Para ella ya no significan nada. Pan está renaciendo lentamente, y yo la esperaré el tiempo que sea, se tarde lo que se tarde.

Quiero ser yo el que esté en primera fila para verla surgir de entre sus propias cenizas. Para sostenerla en sus pasos…para simplemente estar a su lado.

Esa noche, después de hacer el amor, de nuevo la observé. Cuando estaba dormida, sus demonios parecían dejar su cuerpo, su mente y su ser para atormentar a otros, su dolor remitía, sus lágrimas dejaban de ser ácidas; solamente dormida parecía tener un poco de paz. Por encima de su piel deslicé mis dedos, como si acariciara todas y cada una de las plumas de sus alas invisibles. Así, sumida en sueños, me era imposible llegar a ella y poder tocarla de verdad. Le amo tanto que no quiero interrumpir nunca su descanso; es la única manera, la única etapa del día en la que se puede olvidar del dolor, del pasado, del gris. O del rojo. O de todos los colores. Yo no puedo arrebatarle eso. No debo. No quiero. Aunque nadie me haga olvidar cada lágrima, cada maldición, cada gota de sangre, cada grito ahogado y muerto en la garganta. No me importa recordar a cada segundo cada detalle, mientras ella pueda olvidarlo, yo lo cargaré con gusto sobre mis hombros. Por ella. Por Pan.

Cuidadosamente me levanté de la cama que compartíamos y me dirigí sin hacer ruido a la ventana. La noche estrellada y la luna plateada eran hermosas. Tal vez pediría que todo mejorara, pero sé que eso es imposible. Y no quiero que mejore por arte de magia; quiero ensuciarme y ensangrentarme las manos para hacerlo un poco manejable. Porque no puedo hacerla aún olvidar. Paciencia, solo eso necesitamos.

El aire se colaba por la ventana, ondeando las cortinas de encaje. Una hoja de trémulo cerezo se coló por la abertura, para depositarse sobre la espalda de Pan. Ante mí, con ese adorno inesperado, las alas cobraron vida y se extendieron, y se agitaron, más no levantaron el vuelo. Pan se quedó sobre la cama, boca abajo. Me recosté junto a ella y sin tocarla, me dormí, entregándome a la misma paciencia, a los mismos anhelos de nuestros corazones, de nuestras almas… De nuestro significado.

* * *

 _"_ _Te he visto reír por nada. Te he visto llorar amargamente._

 _Pero lo más tierno que jamás he visto has sido tú; dormida y soñando"._

 _—_ _ **The Magnetic Fields**_ _—_

* * *

 _¿Qué queda después?_

 _La posibilidad de cambiar, no de mejorar. De perdonar, más no olvidar._

 _Queda la oportunidad de bañarse en rojo, en verde, en azul, en amarillo; en el color que más te agrade. Jamás en negro, jamás en gris._

 _¿Qué queda después?_

 _Tú, tu alma, la muerte y la eternidad._

 _No necesitas nada más._

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo._

 _Bueno, ya sabrán qué es lo que pretendo con este fic. Y sí, es un tributo a la primera historia que leí en este foro... "Triángulo" de **Schala S.**_

 _Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez. Era tarde y al día siguiente tenía clase en la universidad. En la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" vi que estaban recomendando fics, y como yo estaba reviviendo mi infancia (sí, estaba viendo la serie de nuevo) me pareció algo muy entretenido. Mi vista se posó enseguida en el link del primer capítulo de esta historia. No sé qué fue lo que me llamó, pero entré y ya no pude salir._

 _Al comenzar a leer supuse lo que tanto me temía; sería un Trupan. Si has leído algunas de mis historias, sabrás que esta pairing no me gusta en lo absoluto. Siendo así, ¿por qué no abandoné la lectura en el primer capítulo? No lo sé, pero seguí. Si mal no recuerdo, esa noche leí tres o cuatro capítulos. Ni siquiera la extensión de la escritura logró hacer que me retirara. Y así seguí por días (o noches), leyendo los capítulos._

 _También recuerdo todas mis reacciones. A lo largo de la historia, cada vez que se hacía mención hasta lo más mínimo sobre el Trupan, pataleaba y gruñía, más nunca abandoné la lectura. Sin embargo, cuando leía sobre el Oopan, me enternecía y me gustaba. Sí, por Triángulo me enamoré de esa pairing. Una vez, hasta me quejé con un amigo sobre lo que estaba leyendo. Le decía "¡No puede ser esto! ¡No puede ser lo otro!" o "¿Puedes creerlo?". Y solamente me decía "¿Por qué no dejas de leerlo, si tanto te molesta?". Yo me quedé pensando y lo primero que salió de mi boca fue "Porque está buena la historia". Y sí, es una historia excelente. Pero no es solo por eso que decidí hacerle este intento de tributo._

 _Lo decidí porque mientras leía, estaba leyendo mi propia historia, solo que más retorcida y perversa. A Pan le rompieron el alma y el corazón cuando el triángulo dejó de existir, a mí también me hicieron lo mismo, pero no había siquiera un triángulo para salvarme. No. Al leer también sobre la enfermedad y crisis de Trunks, recordé con pesar mi penúltimo semestre de preparatoria; entre terapias y lágrimas._

 _Así como Trunks destruyó a Pan, alguien me destrozó a mi._ _Me sigue costando olvidarlo, pero a él ya le perdoné. Porque no sabía amar, porque no le enseñaron a hacerlo._

 _Me viene también a la memoria la conversación que tuve con **Schala,** justo cuando terminé de leer Tri. La busqué en Facebook y enseguida le dije todo lo que me había producido su historia. Admito que me asustaba, y hasta llegó a repugnarme un poco. Pero solo al final y rememorando lo sucedido, logré amar realmente a este fic. Amo Triángulo, lo amo._

 _Ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche, me la pasé escribiendo la mitad del tributo. Aproveché que mi hermana estaba en una fiesta para disfrutar de la lectura del epílogo de Tri. Aclaro: Después es el nombre del epílogo, pero esta idea me rondaba desde hace tiempo y quería ponerle ese nombre, además de que escribí sobre la sensación que me dejó el final. En fin. Varias canciones me acompañaron en la escritura, pero fueron sal para mis heridas. Una serie de pistas se reprodujeron una detrás de otra, todas con algo en común: fueron las que me recuerdan la traición de él. **Coma Black** by **Manson, Putting Holes in Happiness** by **Manson** también (puse un fragmento de la letra en la historia), **Diary of a Deadman** by **Five Finger Death Punch,** **Coma White** by **Manson,** **Wrong Side of Heven** by **Five Finger Death Punch, Sangre Fría** by **Panda** y **Comatose** by **Skillet.** Digamos que este es el Soundtrack de este tributo, por si quieren escucharlo._

 _Por último, la razón principal por la que escribí esto fue porque gracias a que leí Triángulo pude conocer a **Schala,** y gracias a ella me animé a publicar fics, así que: A Tri le debo estar aquí... Muchas gracias._

 _Tal vez esperabas algo mejor que esto **Schala** , pero es lo que salió, del corazón. _

_Gracias, gracias, gracias..._

 _Nos leemos pronto... Besos a ti que me lees_

 _¡Ciao!_


End file.
